Lost dog Lost smile
by Fuzzy footie pajamas
Summary: Where is Makkachin! Victor leaves the door open a bit too long, and the beloved dog goes running. Victor is distraught, and it seems like he cannot be consoled. So it's up to papa Yuuri to dry his baby boys tears over his lost friend. But Yuuri is worried that he may loose his baby boy's smile forever. ABDL/Age regression (Request)


"Rain Rain go away. Come again another day." Yuuri chuckled softly as he listened to his baby boy sing this simple song as he stared out the window. Rain beat against the glass, blurring the view to the outside world. It had been raining on and off all day, and as the sun grew lower in the sky, it would seem that the rain had decided to stay for the night. It really was too bad. It would be too damp to play in the park the next day. But maybe they could go for a walk or jump in the puddles together tomorrow. Whatever the weather, Victor liked to make the best of everything. So no doubt he would want to go outside tomorrow. Yuuri smiled a bit as he stroked Victor's silver hair. Even in his little space, Victor could make Yuuri smile, or lift his spirits when he was down. He knew what made him happy and how to cheer him up after a hard day. Yuuri was extremely grateful to have such a sweet little boy at his side.

They both looked up when they suddenly heard a scratching sound at the door. "Papa, Makkachin wants to go for a walk." Victor reported.

"I'll bet. But it's too wet outside to take him out now." Yuuri reminded him. "We'll have to wait till a little later okay?"

"Okay." Victor agreed. He turned to Makkachin, who had come up to the two of them. "Sorry puppy. You need to wait, or else your fur will get all wet!" He said, petting the dear dog. Makkachin didn't seem to understand, but instead, panted as he stared at them.

A sudden beeping sound came from the kitchen. "Oh! That must be the oven. Victor, I'll be right back okay?" Yuuri told him, patting his head. "You be a good boy, I won't take too long." He had to get the food out of the oven, plate it, and serve it. It couldn't take more then 15 minutes. Still, with Victor, you never knew WHAT could happen in that time.

"Yes papa." Victor nodded. He watched him go before turning his attention back to the window. The rain was still pouring down, and not showing any signs of stopping. "Wow. The clouds must be super angry huh?" Victor said. "There is so much rain." But he didn't get an answer. Instead, Makkachin left his embrace, and went back to the door and began to scratch. Victor frowned and approached him, kneeling down.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you go outside. It's too wet." Makkachin whimpered unhappily as he stared up at Victor. "Well.." He debated. He could hardly say no to him really. "I…I don't want you to have an accident. Those aren't any fun. It will only take a minute too right?" He glanced back towards the kitchen. Yuuri was still busy with dinner. Surely he wouldn't mind right? He couldn't go outside with him like he usually did, but Makkachin was a good boy. He would be out and then back in soon.

He stood up straight and very slowly unlocked the door so it didn't make too much noise. As he opened it, he looked down at the dog, who waited patiently for him. As Makkachin stepped onto the porch, he said, "Okay. But only if you're really quick okay? I don't want to-"

" _Victor!"_ He flinched when he heard his name suddenly and sharply called out. "What do you think you are doing!" Victor quickly shut the door again, and turned to face Yuuri. "I told you he could not go outside right now. You need to listen to me when I ask you to do something." Victor hung his head.

"I'm sorry papa. I didn't want him to have an accident. So I thought him let him out, only for a second. I'm sorry." Victor apologized. He had learned the hard way not to try and lie his way out of a situation, and to just be honest about what he had done wrong. Yuuri's expression softened. He could not stay mad at his sweet boy.

"It is okay Victor. Just please listen to me next time okay?" Victor nodded in return. "Good boy. Now let Makkachin back inside okay? The poor thing must be soaked."

"Oh! Poor doggie!" Victor gasped. He hadn't meant to shut him out like that! He opened the door back up, expecting to see him sitting on the porch. But instead, all he saw, was the rain. "Makkachin? Where are you?" He called. But there was no response. Victor felt a sinking sensation in his tummy. Where did he go? where was he? "Makkachin?! Makkachin?!" He ran onto the porch, and was about to jump off, when Yuuri grasped the back of his shirt.

"Hold on there little one!" Yuuri said quickly. "You can't just go out there in the rain. You'll get sick!"

"B-But! He'll get sick too! I have to save him!" Victor insisted. "He'll get sick and die out there papa!"

"He isn't going to die. Now come inside Victor." Yuuri insisted. But Victor refused, instead, straining against Yuuri's hold to try and go outside. "Victor, I will count to three…" But Victor did not cease. He loved his dog. And would do anything for him. Even if it meant getting wet. But Yuuri did not seem to understand. He did not feel the same sinking sensation or the desperation that was welling up in his body. This was not going to work. "Victor please. Come inside, and we can look once the rain stops okay? I promise." Yuuri assured him.

Victor stopped for a moment, but then looked back at Yuuri. And now it was Yuuri's turn to get that sinking feeling.

Victor's usually shiny, and joyful blue eyes, were welling with tears, and pouring down his cheeks. His lips were trembling, and Yuuri could see he was holding back great, big sobs. "But, M-Makkachin is o-old. If he gets s-sick he could…he could…" Even thinking about the word seemed to be too much for him. He stopped straining against Yuuri's hold. And when Yuuri let go, he dropped down to the ground on his behind, brining his knees up and hugging them as he let his cries go free. "I want him here!" He cried, his voice quivery and sad.

Yuuri had to bite back his own tears. He knew how important the dog was to him. And he knew that Victor was right. Makkachin was an old dog. 15 years old! If he got sick, then he could…pass. Victor's fears were very real. And if anything happened to his beloved friend, he would be heartbroken.

Yuuri approached his little boy and knelt down beside him. "Hey. don't cry. It's gonna be okay." But Yuuri's own voice sounded unsure and nervous. This just caused him to cry harder. Even papa was nervous! Oh poor dog! Yuuri quickly wiped his eyes. Tears were forming in his own eyes over this potential loss. He didn't want to picture the animal alone and cold somewhere in town. Or worse. "Don't worry. Someone will find him, and bring him to us. We will see him again."

"But what if they d-d-don't fine him in ti-time?" Victor sobbed, not lifting his head from his knees. He was picturing it now. His best friend lying alone somewhere in the pouring rain, and crying. What if he just died there? Victor couldn't bare it. He lifted his head now and looked at Yuuri. The only thing Yuuri could do, was open his arms up for him. Victor practically threw himself at Yuuri, and began sobbing into his shoulder. Yuuri could feel the warm tears contrasting with the chilled skin on his neck. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor and kiss his neck softly. He pulled Victor closer, so he was practically sitting on his lap, despite his taller stature. The hold was a bit awkward, and Yuuri could feel the softness of Victor's diaper under his pants. But he still held tight, in a reassuring embrace.

"It's going to be okay Vitya. I promise it is." Yuuri whispered to him, rubbing his back. "Makkachin is a strong dog. He has been through a lot. A little rain will not hurt him. And you know what else?" He pulled away a bit and stared into his eyes. Victor's teary expression nearly broke his strong façade. But at the same time, it made him even more determined to be brave. He put on his best reassuring expression, and managed to smile as he rubbed at Victor's tears. "He loves you very much. I'm sure he is trying his best to find his way back. Because he wants to see you just as much as you want to see him."

"R-Really?" Victor sniffled. His voice was horse from his loud cries, and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Absolutely my little one. I wouldn't lie to you. Right?" Victor nodded as he scrubbed at his eyes. "There's my brave boy. Come on. Why don't we go inside hm? We can call and see if anyone has seen him. He is probably just looking for somewhere dry to be right now." Victor nodded, and allowed Yuuri to help him up. His face was one of absolute sadness, although he had stopped crying. Yuuri felt very upset. He missed his little boy's bright smile already. And he knew it wouldn't come back for some time to come. Yuuri frowned. Victor's sweet smile was the sunshine that broke through the clouds. If Victor couldn't smile for him, then Yuuri wasn't sure if he could either. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and entered the house, holding Victor's hand tightly. When…

"MAKKACHIN!" Yuuri nearly fell over when victor rushed foreword. Makkachin sat on the rug, waiting for the two of them. "You came home you came home!" Victor wrapped his arms around the dog and squeezed.

"Oh my gosh! He must have run insde before you closed the door!" Yuuri said in shock. He hadn't even seen him!

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll never do that again! I promise!" Victor wailed. "I was so scared!" Makkachin, sensing the sadness in his owner's voice, began to lick at his cheeks, licking the tears away. And then Yuuri heard it. The sound he was afraid of loosing.

Through his tears, Victor began to laugh. He laughed with joy, relief, and the tickle his tounge gave. "I missed you so much!" He laughed, even though they had not been separated for more then a few minutes. But the sheer terror had made it feel like hours. Days even! "I'm so happy you are here!"

Yuuri came close and joined the embrace. "I think Makkachin is just as happy to be here Vitya. Poor thing probably missed you too." Victor smiled widely, a grin that could never ever be replaced, and that Yuuri never wanted to come so close to loosing ever again. "Now you know though to listen when I ask you to do something right?"

"Yes papa. I am sorry."

"It's okay little one. Now let's get washed up for dinner okay?"

"Yes!"


End file.
